Morning After
by dashinginconverse
Summary: She only smiled at him as he asked, "Did...we...you know. Do something other than sleep last night?" MizEve, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything!_

_**Summary: She only smiled at him as he asked, "Did...we...you know. Do something other than sleep last night?" MizEve, oneshot**_

_Okay! My first time writing MizEve. First time writing Miz, too. This originally was going to be a PunkEve, but...well, Punk is Straight Edge. So it wouldn't work at all, haha. Plus, I've really, really missed Miz and am so glad that he's back and the new IC champion! (Though, I was sad to see Christian lose it, too.) But yeah. This is just a short little fic. I hope everyone enjoys this!_

* * *

**Morning After**

* * *

The first thing Miz was aware of was the piercing headache.

After a while, though, other things gradually made themselves known: his hotel room, the sunlight peeking in through the curtains, the lingering taste of liquor in the back of his mouth, the rustling of sheets towards the edge of the bed.

Wait.

Holy _crap_, someone was in the room with him.

Trying to play off how unsettled he was by this fact, Miz rolled over and laid his eyes on a slender back, completely clothed, and a mane of long brown hair.

He knew that hair.

"Eve?" he croaked. His throat felt scratchy.

She tensed and then, after a moment, turned around. A somewhat sheepish grin passed over her face. "Good morning."

He blinked - even _that _seemed to hurt his head - and said, "Uh...morning."

Eve turned back around. Apparently, she had been putting her shoes on when he interrupted her. The set of her shoulders was relaxed, almost as if she thought she was somewhere else. Like she wasn't in a compromising position with The Awesome One.

A mortifying thought crossed Miz's mind. So horrifying that he couldn't contain it in his head. The question came out of his mouth immediately.

"Did...we...you know. Do something other than sleep last night?"

He heard her snicker. _Snicker_.

Eve turned around once more, and Miz found that she was smirking at him, her brow quirked in a way reminiscent of The Rock.

"No," she said simply.

"No?" Miz copied.

"Exactly," Eve repeated. "I could lie and say that something did happen, but I'm not like that."

Miz's head chose that time to throb painfully. He grasped it with both hands and buried his face in his pillow.

"That disappointed, huh?" Eve teased.

"...my head..."

"Well, you drank enough to get an elephant hammered, that's for sure."

"And you didn't? I mean...you obviously know what happened - "

"A lady always remembers the night before," she drawled, an amused smirk on her face.

"Well, that doesn't make me a lady."

"I'd be worried if it did."

Eve rose to her feet and pointed at the bedside table. "There's some aspirin. Should help. I bought it for you last night."

"Thanks..." Miz was shocked. "Did you happen to buy a gallon of coffee?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the smile still present on her face. "Not _that _much of a miracle worker, hon."

"_Hon_?" Miz sparked a bit at the new endearment. "You sure nothing happened? Because you _never _called me _hon _before."

Eve laughed at that. "I'm sure I'd remember if I did anything with you."

"Oh, Eve, I'm flattered you think so highly of - "

She raised her hand, effectively cutting him off. "_Not _like that."

"Why are you here?" he blurted out, but then elaborated once he realized how sharp he sounded. "I mean, if we didn't do anything, why'd you stay?"

"You asked me to," she replied, softly.

"Yeah?" Miz spluttered.

"Yeah." Eve calmly replied.

"So...what do we do now?"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "_I'm _about to go meet Natalya and Beth for breakfast. _You _need to get ready for your match tonight."

"Match?" Miz blurted, as if he had never heard that word in his life. "Oh...crap," he said as the memory assaulted him. "Kane?"

Eve nodded once. "Kane."

She turned and walked to the door. Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob just as she called over her shoulder, "I'd get started on that coffee now, if I was you."

Miz puked as soon as she left the room.

* * *

As Eve walked down the hallway to her room, eager to rid herself of the clothes she had slept in - ugh, she smelled like a bar - an unwilling smile spread across her features.

Though she didn't sleep with Miz last night - well, she did in the literal sense - she wasn't wholly truthful with him.

Miz, in a moment of his charming drunkenness, asked for a kiss goodnight, and Eve had obliged him.

Not that he needed to know that, of course.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
